


All Love Dies

by peacenlove84 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Is Oblivious, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/peacenlove84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sirius's death, Harry wants desperately to escape his life, he's lost to much to continue forward. Winding up surprisingly in the past, Harry is faced with a young Tom Riddle, just as murderous as Voldemort, but better company. Romance. Murder. Will Harry manage to get back to the future? Will he even want to return? These are the questions ladies and gentlemen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey wonderful people on the internet! This is my first attempt at publishing a fanfiction, although I have been a reader for years. I hope you enjoy. Things are going to be a bit AU at times, as i'm choosing to pick and choose from canon the events that will occur, Harry is interrupting the past so I have determined that things will change due to this disturbance in canon history.

Harry never wanted any of this to happen. He had only wanted to save his godfather. He caused this. He hadn't considered the possibility that Voldemort would have done something so dishonest. Lying seemed so beneath him. The vision had seemed real - to Harry it was real. But it wasn't. Sirius was dead and it was his fault. He felt naive, this was first time that his hero-complex had actually caused damage. If he hadn't rushed off to be the big hero, no one would have got hurt.

  
Now, cameras around him flashed, witches and wizards all were clamoring for him to give them the answers, all of their questions forming a buzzing hum. It was like Harry was walking through a bubble, none of it felt real. It was too much.

  
Dumbledore said something to him, handed him a portkey, and Harry stumbled as he landed in the headmaster's office. It was unbearably quiet in comparison to the raucous ministry. Portraits would occasionally snort, and mutter odd things as they slept, one even began to snore. But the quiet allowed a terrifying amount of time for Harry to relive the memories again, and again, and again. Half an hour later Dumbledore himself arrived, but by then Harry had gone through dozens of different scenarios that would have allowed Sirius to live. nearly half of them revolved around choices that Dumbledore had made, though many still considered his own choices. What if Dumbledore hadn't insisted that Sirius stay cooped up in Grimmauld place? What if Dumbledore, as powerful as he was, arrived earlier and defeated Bellatrix in combat before she could cast the spell that sent Sirius tumbling through the veil?

  
Harry wasn't pleased with Dumbledore to say the least. But his irritation only grew as Dumbledore attempted to console Harry.

  
"I know how you are feeling, Harry," Dumbledore said quietly.

  
Harry didn't trust himself to speak, he was about to explode, he was time bomb, and Dumbledore kept saying the wrong words. His frustration made him shake, and Harry knew he was about to cry, He was angry but it was that sort of boiling wet anger that brought tears to eyes, and not the anger that was dry, and sharp, and intimidating.

  
"You don't." Harry bit out shortly, Unwilling to crumble completely in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore couldn't possibly know the exact way that Harry felt. He wanted to scream, and cry, and fight, and sleep, and forget, and avenge, all at the same time.

  
"There is no shame in what you are feeling, Harry," Dumbledore said. " On the contrary... the fact that you can feel pain like this is your greatest strength."

  
"Is it now?" Harry said sharply, as he refocused on the situation. Anger drying out instead replaced with coldness.

  
"Your emotions, The pain that you feel, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Proves that you are human, that you are still a man."

  
Harry stared at Dumbledore, blinking slowly, he began awkwardly. "I think I have had enough now. I'd like to leave if you don't mind, I don't care anymore."

  
Dumbledore appeared even more confused than Harry. Calmly he spoke, "You do care, Harry, of course you care, you have now lost both your parents and the closest thing to a parent you have ever known. The pain that you feel should be expressed, Harry, do not block it out, your pain makes you human. I understand why hiding this pain may appear attractive but, this would be cowardice and I have always know you to be brave."

  
" You don't know how I feel," Harry returned, " I'm going to leave now. Goodbye."

  
Turning to the door, Harry, walked slowly and as peacefully as he could. When he reached and twisted at the doorknob he discovered that it was locked. he didn't turn around, wouldn't let Dumbledore see the anger that grew in his eyes.

  
"Let... me... out." Harry said. His shoulders noticeably tensed, and his words were sharper than they had been minutes earlier.

  
"Not until I have had my say, " said Dumbledore.

  
Whirling around Harry met Dumbledore's gaze. "I don't care what you've got to say, and I don't want to hear it."

  
"Nevertheless you must know," Dumbledore began sadly. "It is almost entirely my fault that Sirius died. I should have been open with you, if I had Voldemort may never have had the opportunity to lure-

  
Harry cut him off before he could continue. "I know. There was much that you could have done to prevent him from dying. I don't want your apologies, or your excuses, or your explanations.

  
"Harry, I owe you an explanation, Please sit and allow me to explain," Dumbledore said, with a pointed look at the comfortable looking chair in front of his desk.

  
You have always withheld information that concerns me. Why explain now? Feeling guilty, Dumbledore?" Harry spat out sardonically, anger tinging the edge of his voice.  
Dumbledore balked at this question, and harry stared at him hatefully.

  
"Well, are you going to explain, or will you let me leave? There are other places I could be," Harry grimaced. Eyes never meeting Dumbledore's, but instead wandering , until he finally stared at a burgundy patch on the elaborate carpet.

  
Dumbledore, eyes twinkling and looking all too guilty began, "The Prophecy never mentioned this day, and I had very much hoped that it could be avoided.  
Behind Dumbledore,and moments after Harry flashed his eyes up to fix on the wall above Dumbledore, a painted figure murmured frantically to a very handsome depiction of a very tall, thin, and smug man.

  
Harry blinked slowly. As Dumbledore carried on seemingly oblivious to the stareing figures in his background, and Harry's own escalating confusion.  
"Professor Trelawney happens to be a women of talent, Harry. At this time she has foreseen several prophecies. The one that was lost today was hers, and it concerned that of your own fate and that of Tom Riddle.

  
Bleakly Harry looked even higher on the wall, meeting the eyes of a smiling well bearded man who looked quite pleased at Harry's obvious distress.

  
"Why does any of this matter headmaster, Harry said, stress leaking into his voice. "I'm tired and I would prefer to have some time alone right now, just to think."

 

Dumbledore tried to answer, although his attempts made no ground. "now Harry...you must know...what I mean to say...the prophecy-".

  
Sighing, Harry turned around and strolled towards the locked door, pausing before he turned the handle he looked over his shoulder, and spoke quieter now, "Goodnight headmaster, I'm leaving now."

  
Pleased when the door opened at his touch Harry abandoned the office with haste, leaving a very frazzled Dumbledore to contemplate his own mistakes in relation to Harry Potter.


	2. 30 minutes and transmutation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry manages to get lost. But fear not,Tom will come to his rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back again with more.

Nearly running down the staircase that led to Dumbledore's office, Harry paused on the bottom step. He was a bit interested in what Dumbledore had to say, but squashing that interest, he continued on his way past a silent wing that was rarely used. Ignoring chittering portraits and a rather obnoxious illustration of a Knight, Harry stalked with singular purpose, climbing up staircases and slipping through corridors, sometimes backtracking, but all of the paths he took were driven by his desire to just disappear for a moment. Hogwarts was a labyrinth in many ways, and Harry Potter was determined to get lost.

It took him about thirty minutes. Thirty minutes into his hopeless trek and Harry was in a part of Hogwarts that he had never been before. No portraits were in sight, and no voices could be heard, he was utterly lost. Now that he was actually lost, his brilliant, but not well thought out plan was clearly failing him. He wanted to disappear for a while, but that didn't mean he didn't need to find his way back. Pausing to pull out the marauder's map from a pocket, Harry scanned desperately for his location. He couldn't find it, although he couldn't find many common names either.

"Come on... come on" Harry mumbled as he frantically searched. Dumbledore was in the Transfiguration classroom. Mcgonagall hovered surprisingly in the Herbology greenhouses, but the other names remained unknown. "First years?" Harry speculated. He hadn't paid much attention to the new students, but there was too many unknown, it didn't fit. 

He nearly dropped his map when he heard a raised voice from a classroom that's door was propped open at the end of the corridor. it was strange, moments ago he would have sworn that it was shut. Creeping forward he managed to catch snippets of a class.

"the task is simple in theory, make use of the... to transmute..." In the room someone coughed- cutting out the rhythm of the soft voice. "...into gold."

Relieved that he had found someone, Harry slumped against the opposing wall of the door. After the class was over he would go and request directions. Until then he would continue working out where in all of bloody Hogwarts he was. If he could figure it out then he wouldn't have to bother the professor and the quicker he could return to Gryffindor tower and get some much needed sleep. He would skip his classes today, his professors would understand.

Staring crossly at his map he continued his search, frustrated at his non-progress, he considered giving up, but rejected the idea instantaneously. It was time to improvise. He muttered a few incantations that concerned location but nothing worked. finally he decided to take a more practical route.

Tapping the parchment he whispered, "Where am I?" and at first nothing seemed to happen, suddenly the map vibrated, became scarily hot, and the ink moved on the page. A miniscule segment, not even the size of the illustrated cupboards clearly marked clearly for convenience came into focus. It was in this corridor marked old alchemy wing that his name, Harry Potter was inscribed with bold print . He could have cheered but not wanting to cause a scene he stood up shakily and focused on determining the best way to reach Gryffindor tower.

He managed to look for a minute or two but then the voices in the classroom got louder, closer, and just as suddenly as Harry had found his name, new names appeared popping into existence on the map as they left the classroom. Harry looked up as a rather pleased group of students left the classroom.

"Professor Fleming's brilliant isn't he." A girl with a short blonde curls exclaimed to her friends, as they passed Harry.

"Brighter than Dumbledore,i'd say, Margot." A tall red headed boy replied.

Harry looked down at the map again.

" I can't wait to start!" was Avery.

"I wonder what's for lunch?" was Lestrange.

Then followed Alphard Black, Jean Aubrey, Calida Vanity, and at least a dozen more.

Tom Riddle.

Harry froze looked up briefly and saw the attractive face of Tom Riddle accompanied by-

Nicholas Flamel.

He looked up again, Riddle was still there, chatting intensly but seemingly without foul intentions to the fit man spotting only a few grey hairs in his otherwise dark hair.

"But sir, surely it would be more effective to use a greater degree of the earth element to stabilize the transmutation,it would be less powerful but the long term use would be much longer."

Smiling fondly at Riddle, Flamel replied seriously "that is true, however Transmuted gold has no real value in this world as you know, its purpose is for the further brewing of Felix Felicis or as you would know it-

"liquid luck, sir, but with a stable transmutation wouldn't the potion itself last longer? It's potency may not be as strong but with a combination of both varieties, it should prove more effective professor, Would it not?"

Harry looked back down to the map. It still read Tom Riddle, and Nicholas Flamel. 

He folded the map back up muttered "Mischief Managed", and looking up to focus on Riddle briefly he hastily fled down the hall,cheering as narrowly escaped the pair as he reached staircase that led downwards and hopefully towards Dumbledore. He couldn't believe it Riddle, here at hogwarts and disguised as a student no less. What was he trying to do? Why didn't Dumbledore know about this.

He didn't get far. Tumbling down the flight of stairs in a rather painful way,interrupted the quiet debate of Riddle and Flamel. 

"Whatever was that?", Flamel, pausing mid sentence enquired.

Harry who panicked as the gentle clack of the footsteps drew near, pulled himself upwards quickly. Gripping his wand tighter, he staggered further down the stairs. The voices grew louder. 

"It came from the stairs professor. Perhaps someone fell?" 

"No, no, no,not now, not here." Harry muttered to himself continuing woozily despite the way that the world began to spin, a nauseous ache building in his body, everything felt so wrong.

"INJURED STUDENT! IN NEED OF MEDICAL-" an incredibly pale but richly adorned portrait of a speckled man shouted from his lonely frame, Harry who had paused in front of the portrait glared and cast a weak muffliato. 

"Shut up", he spat, as the muffled but still obvious sounds of the portrait bounced upwards towards Riddle. 

Panic sprouting, Harry turned and lunged down the staircase further, his pitiful two flights, would prove unsuccessful in deterring the pair now. 

"This way I think." Riddle intoned, "should we, perhaps acquire the medical assistance Borris suggested."

"I think we'll do for now Tom."

Harry shakily threw himself further along, ignoring the pulsating whirl of light that seemed to flash in front of his eyes. He tripped again in his hurry, and ended up face down on the stone landing

"He's this way Fleming", a shrill voice squeaked from a dainty looking illustration of a dark haired women.

Attempts to stand unsupported brought flashes of black, and Harry settling on defense ,leaned against the stone wall. Grinning at his misfortune Harry gasped as he focused warily on stairs in front of him. Once the polished sets of shoes stood at the landing that overlooked his position he smiled as best as he could. Though it turned into a rather pained grimace.

"Hi, Tom."

Riddle, slipped for a moment, and the glare that passed over his face looked murderous. So much for pleasantries.

"Are you hurt?" Riddle questioned almost with concern. His shiny shoes mockingly toes gracefully down the steps, while a the professor followed.

Harry, shook his head. "No." Though, the swoosh of discomfort that had followed protested the motion. "I'm fine, really. Totally fine, no need to help."  
"you're bleeding you know." Riddle motioned towards his forehead, "looks like you'll have a nasty scar too." 

Riddle continued forward, and Harry tightly gripping his wand pointed it straight at Riddle's heart. "I said i'm fine. Don't make me show you how fine I really am", Harry threatened weakly. Though the the drawl of his words did little to convince.

Flamel analyzing seemingly every aspect of Harry spoke briskly. "You don't look fine Mr..."

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you, Professor Flamel." 

Flamel's face drained of color, and Harry returned his full attention to Riddle. 

"You can leave now" Harry motioned with his wand."bye, bye."

" A concussion would be by my guess professor, unlikely serious, sleep deprivation certainly contributes to his paranoia." Riddle spoke choosing to ignore Harry who was swaying as he struggled to stay upright.

"Very probable, it's possible he's delusional as well." Flamel spoke a touch of unease present in his tone.

"Should I go get a healer from the hospital wing, Professor?"

"No need Tom, I know of the necessary healing charm, and I would imagine that you would have some grasp of the concept yourself." 

"Of course, healing has always fascinated me, it is a very useful subject."

Slowly catching up with the conversation, Harry moaned,"I don't want him anywhere near me with a wand."

As if he hadn't heard Harry's comments, Riddle stepped forwards though stopped when Harry stabbed his wand quickly in his face."I said i'm fine." 

"Perhaps it would be best if you assisted him, He doesn't seem fond of me." Riddle spoke without turning merely smirking at Harry's aggressive reaction towards him.

Flamel nodded. He nearly skipped towards Harry before nodding after a closer examination. "You were right, a minor concussion, unfortunate really. It looks like it will scar.  
Waiting until Harry nodded, Flamel silently cast a complicated looking spell. It seemed to work immediately as Harry gradually felt a warm burn cascade over him before a sharp icy chill jolted him back to the reality of the situation.

Harry narrowed his eyes as Riddle impatiently approached although with much less fervor than his previous attempts. Instead it was as if he was treating Harry as a wounded animal-with caution and oozing a sense of calm reliability. Harry who only grew paler as Tom drew near, kept his wand firmly trained on Riddle. 

"Thanks sir for your help, but I really need to go. Do you happen to know where Dumbledore is?"

"I would Imagine that he's in his classroom right now Mr. Potter."

"Right, thanks." Harry, who gave one last pensive look towards Riddle scattered away from the landing as quickly as he could without appearing unnatural. Once he reached an abandoned corridor that he did recognize, he sprinted towards the headmaster's office, he had to get the word back to Dumbledore. Riddle infiltrating Hogwarts so soon after the fiasco at the ministry was just cruel, why did Voldemort have to ruin the end of his already miserable year. 

Gasping as he reached the door that he had closed a bit unnecessarily loudly earlier, Harry now stood baffled as avery sweet combination that he could think up went sour.

"Lemon drops?"

"No", the nasal tone of the gargoyle replied.

"Chocolate frogs?"

"No."

"Licorice wands?!"

"No."

"Come on, this is important let me see Dumbledore."

"No. Professor Dumbledore is currently in the transfiguration classroom. I would suggest you go there."

"What? Why is he there?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really", Harry shouted over his shoulder as he took off again towards the Transfiguration wing. Nearly bumping into a group of displeased girls he apologized quickly, But didn't slow down until he had reached the transfiguration wing that stood currently devoid of all student life. Rushing towards the doors, he shook at the handle growing more wearied as it remained lock.

What if Voldemort had already gotten to Dumbledore? Sure he wasn't on the best terms with him as of right now but, Hogwarts itself was in danger, and Dumbledore was the only one that Voldemort ever feared. 

"Dumbledore? Dumbledore!?", Harry worriedly begged as he pounded on the doors.

Quite suddenly the doors flew open and a whole classroom stared at him with irritation, or perhaps it was worry.

Pleased when he recognized the strolling figure that paced towards him, Harry paused before he spoke. "Sir, It's Tom Riddle he's here in the school!"

Dumbledore who bemusedly smiled at Harry. Didn't seemed bothered at all by the proclamation. "Where else would he be Mr..., My apologies but I seem to have forgotten your name." Who are you?"

"It's me, Harry." Pausing as he failed to see the familiar twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes Harry continued. "Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived,The Chosen One. Harry , just Harry. Why don't you recognize me sir?"

Dumbledore who at first at smiled with a sort of an amusement, now just stared as blankly at Harry as the students in the classroom.  
"I'm afraid my memory is poorer than even I expected for my age. Please take a seat. Dumbledore spoke, as he motioned to a plump yellow armchair in the back of the classroom. 

Addressing the the rest of the students who had taken up whispering and pointing towards Harry, Dumbledore spoke calmly despite Harry's vital warning. "Return to you dormitories and finish the reading for chapter one, if you have any questions, please feel free to enquire with me perhaps at dinner tonight, or at any time, preferably not while I use the lavatory."

The class departed some even smiling. Didn't they understand how much danger they were in? How was everyone so calm?

As they filed out Harry stood briefly in shock. Perhaps he was in some alternative universe where the name Tom Riddle didn't translate to evil, or maybe he was dead. Either way, something wasn't right here, and Harry was determined to find the answers.

After the classroom had emptied, Harry glanced towards Dumbledore again. He stood in a bright lavender robe, and though Harry had seen him only a few hours ago something about him was uncomfortably different. The changes seemed subtle, his beard appeared shorter, his face less tired, and the fond twinkle in his bright blues eyes was missing. It was as if an imposter stood before him, a sculpture of Dumbledore but missing all the pieces that made him real to Harry.

"Sir, when did you discover that Riddle was here?"

Dumbledore, who gazed with open curiosity towards Harry, did not appear affected by the question."Mr. Riddle has participated as a student for four years prior, this will be his fifth year as today is the first day of many students classes. I do wonder howvere why you failed to attend your own classes Mr. Potter." 

"Riddles been here for four years." Harry stated almost as a question

Pausing before he spoke again, harry's voice shook as he asked, "What is the year, sir?"

"It is 1940."


	3. A second Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Harry is sorted. Assorted Shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, here's another chapter. My goal for this story is to post at least 2 chapters per week, but ff I can do more than I will.

"What did you just say?" Harry asked words pouring from his mouth tremulously.

"It's 1940, are you feeling alright? You look a bit woozy." Dumbledore who distractedly looked over towards Harry continued sending silver streaks through the doorway.

"Oh i'm fine, peachy really. What was that thing that you just did? Harry finally collapsing in one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs questioned. he was in the right place, but the time was not ideal.

"A request for the headmaster's presence. You see, my memory is not that poor to recall that I have never seen you here at Hogwarts in all of my many years. You do not appear to be a first year, and no special transfers have occurred this year that I am aware of. It is my hope that Headmaster Dippet can shed some light on your interruption of my class, however amusing that it was."

Harry grimly nodded although he spoke no more and turned away from Dumbledore, a feeling of unease building. Wasn't time travel illegal? Hermione could only go a few hours and that was all strictly controlled by the ministry. What would they do if they discovered the truth? Would they lock him up in the department of mysteries with all of the other secrets too dangerous or forbidden for the public? Perhaps he would end up trapped in the time turner room, due to the strange acquaintanceship that he had made with the past.

Should he confess, tell Dumbledore everything and hope that he still had as much influence that he had in the present-or was it the future now?

Dumbledore sat at his desk, perusing a hefty stack of paperwork, ignoring Harry, and quietly hummed a familiar tune. He should say it now, while he still had the courage.

"Sir-"

He nearly did. For a moment the words perched at the edge of his tongue demanding an audience. The secret would be impossible to conceal for long. he was lost culturally, and while the wizarding world was slow in it's progression, how could he know that he wouldn't be discovered. One mistake and he could die. He needed an ally, someone to confide in, someone who would understand and even assist him with the issue at hand. He might never see his friends again. What would they do when they discovered that he was missing? What would happen to them?

Dumbledore glanced at him although, moments later his gaze fell on the entryway that lay behind Harry.

"Ahh Headmaster Dippet, so pleased that you could make time for this curious circumstance."  
"You said that it was necessary that I arrived at once Albus. I came as soon as I finished discussing the headboy responsibilities with the young Mr. Riddle. 

Harry still flinched a bit at the sound of Riddle's name, it was so mundane the way that the headmaster used it.   
"Now whatever did you mean, by a boy masquerading as a student and infiltrating Hogwarts. It sounds dreadfully exciting, and I do love a good story. 

At this Dippet gave a long hard look at Harry. Harry realizing that this was a prompt, coughed once, before deciding on an appropriate cover. "Err... My parents died. They wanted me to come here, even were considering moving back to London for my schooling, but with the muggle war that's going on they didn't think that it would be safe.

He paused at this point, was there a war going on? His history wasn't the best.

"It happened recently, I managed to escape from the fighting but they weren't so lucky. My Mum, My Dad, even my godfather, all killed in the crossfire of the war.

Both Dippet and Dumbledore had an odd look of sympathy plastered over their faces. 

"I really would like to stay. Here at Hogwarts I mean, I've only been here a few days but it already feels like my home. It's what my parents would have wanted."  
Hogwarts had a library a huge library, filled with all sorts of books on magic, and potentially time travel. This was knowledge that he would need if he ever wanted to return home. If Riddle was here and potentially plotting, Harry could stop him, he had a real talent for it by now. Although he was already dreading the potential months that he would have to spend constantly vigilant , and focused on a task that seemed like it would be difficult even for Hermione, or a professional researcher.

Dippet who looked very moved by Harry's short speech motioned him to stop, and pulled out a very old and familiar hat. 

"If you would stay, Hogwarts would be happy to provide you with a home, if only for the school year. Alternative housing for the summer months can be arranged as well."

Dumbledore, however did not appear to feel as generous, as he gave another pensive look towards Harry. 

" To go undetected for days at Hogwarts, is an impressive feat. Did no house elves take note of you? How exactly did you avoid their notice and that of the teachers as well?"

Dippet, still noticeably inspired by Harry's speech, brushed off Dumbledore's analysis quickly."Pish posh Dumbledore, this boy has lost all of the family that he has, why not allow him to stay? You say that he is talented, Hogwarts could use another bright mind, you know that with Grindlew-

Sharply cutting him off, Dumbledore with a tight smile and a odd tick of his left eyebrow pointed towards the ragged hat. "If you intend to sort the boy today it would be best to get on with it, he already has missed a few days of classes, and he may find it difficult to catch up without the assistance of his classmates."

Dippet nodded at this and held out the hat for Harry to take. "Go ahead, it's simple," he said as he gave a pleasant little bob of his head as he spoke.  
"Just place the sorting hat on your head and it will tell you where you belong. Normally we have a ceremony but since your our only transfer for the year, and as Dumbledore said, classes have already begun I suppose it is best to keep it informal."

Harry nodded. He was pleased that he had managed to convince Dippet, but Dumbledore was proving far more difficult than he had hoped.   
He took the hat gently from Dippets wrinkled hands and placed it hopefully on his head. Reminiscent of his first year, Harry remained surprised to hear the internal monologue of the hat.

"Very ambitious. Fairly intelligent too, not a bad head on your shoulders, Potter." The hat observed.

Harry who found himself nostalgically remembering his own sorting was hit by the strangeness of the situation, he would be sorted twice now. Two times in Gryffindor, both in different periods of time. Briefly he contemplated the potential differences of the house. It might be nice, almost a vacation from the hysteria that he was used to now. Too bad Riddle was here.

" You were a Gryffindor once...," 

"Yes." Harry nodded, interrupting the Sorting Hat's assessment.

"... but no longer." 

"Wait, What?"

"SLYTHERIN" The hat cried. 

Dippet looked pleased, and Dumbledore looked absolutely suspicious. 

"Excellent Harry. I thought you looked ambitious, managing to get here had to take some talent, and drive.

Harry nodded again and gave a weak smile to the beaming man.

Forget a vacation, he was stuck in a close proximity with Riddle for an entire year, hopefully the room of requirement would provide an adequate escape.

"Oh, I nearly forgot, Dippet cried pulling out a blank piece of parchment and muttering a short incantation, sent black splatters of light towards it. "A map of Hogwarts. New students always need them, all of these empty corridors, and closed rooms, can make it difficult to get around the castle. Don't even get me started on the staircases."

Harry silently agreed. Gladly taking the map he was shocked to recognize the similarities that it had to the Marauder's, Here a small black dot stood in the transfiguration classroom labeled with his name, although after further inspection he noted that his inscription was the only on the map. How curious.

Interrupting briefly Dumbledore excused himself from the group with a sour looking expression on his face. He looked critically towards Harry and muttering something indiscernible left the classroom. This left Harry alone with Dippet who was quite happily talking of all the great opportunities that Hogwarts had to offer. 

"-oldest institution of all of europe. The library itself is moderately well stocked with a great quantity of all branches of magic, though light and grey have taken a more prominent focus in recent years. Our teachers are all experts in their fields, and your education will surely be that of a higher quality in comparison to students from rival schools.

"That sounds fascinating Headmaster," Harry said, although less enthusiastically than Dippet - who looked to be fully enjoying the situation.

Dippet nodded, and opened his mouth to add on towards his unfinished speech. Harry cut him off. "would it be possible to see my quarters sir, I haven't got much rest the past few days and I do believe a nap is in order."

Dippet, looking a bit disappointed agreed quickly. "Of course, Mr. Potter I can summon someone to lead you their immediately. Wait here, will you? I'll fetch him at once."

Consenting to Dippets request Harry stood and peaked out of one of the tall windows that adorned the side of the classroom. It even looked like autumn, the clouds heavy and the trees bronzing on the edge of the yard. It was simply bizarre, His life was altered to an unrecognizable state, and faintly Harry wasn't even sure what to think of it.

He had to get back home. That had to be his primary goal, get home and hopefully everything would be alright when he returned. He would actually research for once. He could do it, he was sure of it. What was that spell that Hermione used during the second task? Maybe Accio could work?

He would do it, he had to, and if all else failed, he could always try to off Riddle now. It should be easier they were equals now in age, and Harry was talented or at least very lucky when it came to fighting Voldemort. 

Finally after minutes of contemplating his blurry future, a loud voice echoed from behind him.

"Hello!" 

Harry turned quickly, only to meet the eyes of an ecstatic looking blonde, who happened to look nearly identical to Draco Malfoy.

"Err, hi."

"I'm Abraxus Malfoy, I hear that you're a new student." 

"Yes." Harry said."

Abraxus who walked with a bit of a skip smiled brightly and motioned for Harry to follow him.

"Come on sleepyhead, let's get you to the dormitory. Dippet said that you needed to take a nap."

Harry followed cautiously. He had never seen any Slytherin act so pleased. What did Malfoy want. 

"Your lucky that you're in Slytherin, all of the other houses have the worst mattresses in the boys dorms."

"How would you know that?" Harry asked a bit absentmindedly.

"I'm an expert. "

Malfoy probably was a Deatheater. What if Riddle had sent him to take him out of the picture? 

"Anyways," Malfoy spoke, "we hardly get any new students especially at this point. What's your story Harry Potter?   
Malfoy, who had turned to face him, gave him a long look and slowed to walk next to him.

This was it. Malfoy was going to interrogate him, and then kill him. Wonderful.

Harry gave a smile that almost matched Malfoy's."My parents were killed by a dark wizard, and he wants me dead."

"Really?!"

Harry choosing to ignore this, continued forward past Malfoy.

"Come on Harry, give me something, I'm your escort after all. If someone is out to kill you I ought to know."

"How do I know that you're not working for him? You could even have the orders to kill me." Harry stated.

"You think that i'm an assassin?"

"You could be."

"Oh come on, If I'm a killer, than the Muggles can fly to the moon."

Harry, paused mid-step, and snorted.

"You're right." Chuckling, he paced on, glad to finally arrive at the sheer expanse of a blank wall. The hallway itself was conspicuously empty.

"This is it." Malfoy intoned

Dramatically gesturing to the wall he spoke up again "The entrance to the Slytherin common room. The passwords Pureblood."

At this the wall spread apart, and within moments Malfoy had grasped Harry's wrist and pulled him through the the opening in the wall. 

"Does the password ever change?"

"Not really, it only changes when outsiders manage to sneak in, and that hasn't happened in at least thirty years."

"Brilliant."

Malfoy smiled again. Finally releasing Harry's wrist he led him forward past a roaring fire and down a long illuminated corridor.

"Here's your room." Malfoy motioned towards a black door marked with the number 24. Producing a silver key from his pocket he held it out for Harry to grasp.

"Thank you," Harry said as he unlocked the door.

As he stepped into the room, the lights flashed on, illuminating the comfortable looking bed, a small wardrobe, that looked to be well stocked, and even an empty bookshelf in the corner. It was rather nice.

"I don't have to bunk with anyone? Harry turned facing Malfoy once more.

Malfoy, who was intently focused on Harry, shook his head. 

"No, but you can always share your room with another, if that is what you desire."

"Oh nice." Harry replied. 

An awkward tension fueled an uncomfortable silence, although Abraxus didn't seem affected. 

"Have a nice nap Harry."

"Thanks, I think I will. The bed looks incredible, and I'm-" Interrupted by a yawn-"very tired, as you can see."

Malfoy who had stepped forward stood rather close to Harry. He grasped his shoulder, and eyes locking whispered "I'm in room 20 if you need me, just knock."

Harry nodded. A bit confused, but Malfoy hadn't tried to kill him so far so he gave him a tired smile.

Slowly stepping away, Malfoy gave him a long quite look and crossed the hall toward his own room. Harry shut his own door. and locked it. He collapsed in his bed without changing and the bright lights dimmed, until they turned off all together.


End file.
